Semperance
by Somebody's MissBehaving Angel
Summary: They were each famous individually. But now they were famous together. “Semperance.” BB


Title: Semeperance

Author: MissBehaving

Ship: Booth/Brennan

Summary: They were each famous individually. But now they were famous together. "Semperance."

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Temperance Brennan was an accomplished forensic anthropologist, holding several doctorates to her name and considered as one of the best scientists of her field in the world. She was also a successful crime novelist, publishing several books on New York Times best sellers list.

Seeley Booth had served in the United States Army as Ranger and was now a Special Agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation in the Major Crimes Unit. He had several field agents and desk jockeys under his command, also recognised in his field. They were each famous individually.

But now they were famous together. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. "Semperance", as the tabloids had dubbed them. A reporter, who had been covering one of their more public cases about a murdered socialite, had managed to snap a picture of them comforting each other outside the courthouse. That picture had been printed on the front cover of some trashy magazine that was usually stocked next the check-out counters and it had turned them into celebrities almost overnight. After all, what could be more romantic than two people finally confessing their love? It didn't matter that nobody knew what had been said between them on the steps, a picture painted a thousand words after all.

From living their lives in relative obscurity, it was a shock to find themselves under public scrutiny. It seemed like everybody wanted to know what they were doing, what they were wearing, where they were going. Temperance Brennan was recognised and approached by complete strangers on the street. Seeley Booth was asked to do a cover on GQ and Vogue with exclusive interviews. It was hard to lead a normal life the paparazzi were ready to capture every moment and any moment of their lives together. Pictures of Temperance buying groceries in her pyjamas and Seeley running laps at the park in ugly grey sweats circulated the magazines for several weeks served as harsh reminders to those facts.

At least fame didn't really interfere with Dr. Brennan's lab work. The Jeffersonian Institute was a secure facility. Agent Booth on the other hand found himself yanked from field work after several bystanders identified him as a federal agent and compromised his operations. Seeley Booth had not been happy to put it mildly. The manager at the gun range had called Dr. Brennan to pick him up after closing time, too afraid of the agent to kick him out himself. So in order to remove Booth from the streets as soon as possible, he'd been fast tracked to a supervisory position, that one step closer to Cullen position. And Booth had accepted the post reluctantly. For one thing, the pay was higher, now something that could really be put towards Parker's college fund. And Dr. Brennan had finally agreed to give up her field work with the FBI and send Zack instead.

According to the tabloids, they've had several pregnancy scares over the years. One particularly unflattering photograph captured Temperance in a loose fitting shirt and Booth standing protectively behind her, with one hand reaching around her waist to feel her 'baby bump'. The pictures had added about twenty pounds to both of them. Temperance had ranted at him for two days straight; just because she wasn't underweight like Clarrisa Flockhart did not mean she was having a child. Booth didn't bother to correct her pop culture mistake. He wasn't happy about the photo either. He resembled a club bouncer or a gorilla in a suit. But Temperance was so upset that Booth threatened the tabloid with a lawsuit and they had to publicly retract the story.

Something that Temperance Brennan didn't understand no matter how many times Seeley Booth tried explained it to her was the want of the public to connect with her over images of her with a child. Countless times she had been accosted whilst picking up Parker from school or taking him out for lunch on Saturdays. Parker had taken his new found fame all in stride. Nothing much fazed the eight year old who was into soccer, pizza and the new girl in his class. Rebecca had reluctantly accepted that her son's picture would be published in the very magazines that she used to read.

Before they had ended up as one of Entertainment Tonight's top stories, Seeley Booth had wanted to propose to his partner on one knee in a fancy restaurant or possibly at the park on one sunny afternoon. Well he did end up proposing to her on one knee, only they were surrounded by piles of paperwork and empty Thai take out boxes and the red wine on the coffee table had actually been opened the night before. But Temperance had said yes and that was what really mattered. They'd only had a week to celebrate in private before they were asked to make a public statement.

Six months before the wedding Temperance Brennan had requested and been granted a five week sabbatical in Peru sparking gossip that she had called off the wedding. In truth, Booth had accompanied her overseas and she had introduced him to the friends she had made from around the world. It shocked Booth a bit, to see his fiancé not only immersing herself in another culture but actually thriving in a social setting when she was so awkward in back in America. But it also helped Booth understand why Brennan travelled to places so far away and it wasn't always to study old bones. She was doing what he was doing at the FBI. She was helping people by understanding them.

In the end, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan had settled for a private ceremony for their wedding at Booth's church then headed over to Jack Hodgins' place for the reception. Just family and close friends and some of Booth's old army buddies even gave a good speech at the reception before they got into the open bar. However there were many cards and gift from well wishing government agencies that they had helped out throughout their career, even a personal letter of congratulations from the President.

It may not have been society's picture perfect life, with 2.5 kids and a white picket fence, but somehow, after overcoming foster homes, criminal parents, gambling addictions, an alcoholic father and serial killers, this humpty dumpty life they had was sweeter than any dog running between their legs or pool in the backyard. And no matter what anybody else said about them, they were happy. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
